Forever
by Renesmee Culleswan
Summary: I'm Nessie. I was only playing a little joke. But now it's gone too far. I'm on the run, hiding. If she finds me, I'll be dead. Someone help me. Please! Rated T for mature content.
1. An Innocent Joke

**Hi! This story used to be the little oneshot-ish thing I posted. I am very new to FanFiction, so I was still learning the ropes. Please enjoy this anyways! (I would also like to note that Katie Ladmoore is my Beta.) **I could always feel the change. My body was growing, and swiftly. I was nearing my third birthday and I was already the size of a six-year-old. Amazing, right? But the only problem with being fullly-grown by age seven was school. I didn't get to go to school with other kids my age, especially since I could grow two to three inches every night. But what could I say? I was special.

* * *

"Mom, can I please not eat any more human food? I am so tired of putting all of you guys through all the pain of fixing me meals every day!"

I really didn't care what work they put toward my health; I just wanted her to think I cared about her.

"Renesmee, you are my special little girl, and you will eat human food along with your hunt every week in order to stay healthy." My elegant, brown haired mother reminded me. I loved my mother, but sometimes she could be so unreasonable. But I owed her, sort of. She had risked her life to save me almost two years ago. She had also "died" for me. My father, Edward turned her into a vampire in order to stay together forever, she was determined to keep me alive, so Bella.

But whatever. I had other things to worry about. Uncle Emmett was supposed to take me hunting today, but turned out he was busy. He thought I didn't know about his "recreational activities" that he did on the weekend. Yeah, like Emmet really cared about starving children or any of that. All he wanted was Rosalie, and to "sleep". But I am not supposed to know about any of that kind of stuff yet.

"Uncle Emmett? Come out of your bed…room, you're supposed to take me hunting!" I yelled. I preferred showing people how I felt, but I didn't really want to see him so into Rose, if you know what I mean. Maybe I will sneak up on him like that sometime.

"Ok, in a minute, Nessie" His voice was muffled by something…bed sheets?

Finally, I have been looking forward to this all week. Blood, blood, blood. I knew my thirst was a very small pain in the back of my throat compared to my relatives, but it still hurt. Staying around humans was hard for all of us. The smell of human blood was very attracting. But we were vegetarians. Our little joke, we only drank animal blood, since no one in the family wanted to be a monster. I have always wanted to taste it, just to see what the fuss was about, but Mommy said no.

Just then Emmett flew down the stairs and I trotted up to him to show him my last kill. It was a grizzly bear, and he could smell it through my vision. That got him started. And we were on our way to the forest. While hunting, we all gave ourselves to our senses. No one felt human during the hunt. It was a strange feeling, and it couldn't be stopped. First scent of blood and we leap.

Then it hit my nose. The mountain lion scent, and I was instantly in a crouch. I silently crept forward until… Boom! The lion felt only the blow of my attack, before it drifted away into Heaven to be with God. I buried my teeth in its fur and drank. Yummy. Way better that that crap Mommy made me eat. We were never fully satisfied with animals, but it kept us at bay. I lifted my kill with one hand, to take it to Emmett. We had a contest every hunting trip to see who could kill the biggest.

"There you are Nessie, I've been waiting for you"

I held up my lion. I am more the kind not to speak, but to show.

"Nice. But I think mine's bigger."

"No way. That's a deer and without the antlers. It's puny. I win."

Emmett snickered, and pulled me up onto his shoulders. He took off running deep into the forest. Then, without warning he dropped into a crouch and made a quick kill of a grizzly bear. I guess, only being half vampire, my sense of smell wasn't as good as his.

"This is the biggest, and I killed it with you on my back!"

"Ok, Uncle Emmett. But I will get you next time."

I hopped off his back and raced him to the house. His big booming laugh beat me, so he was already seated in a chair talking comfortably with the family when I walked in.

"Well, off to work on my charity money!" He said cheerfully. He walked slowly up the stairs and Daddy snickered.

I pressed my palm to his forehead. I was showing him laughing. Daddy understands me that way. He can read my mind. But only the things I want him to hear.

"Nothing, sweetheart, just Uncle Emmett being silly again." He said.

No he wasn't being silly because he went into Rosalie's room. Everyone in the house had a bed now. It seemed silly, since none of us slept, except me. Daddy and Mommy had our bed at the cottage and Rosalie and Emmett shared a room… with a bed. And Alice and Jasper have never…you know… and they even have separate rooms, but both have beds. I guess it is just supposed to help me feel more average.

I decided to sneak up on Emmett tonight. Daddy didn't know, and I could use the bathroom excuse, since I _did_ eat human food, I actually, um, _went_. I left and Daddy was engrossed in a conversation and didn't even ask where I was going. Vampires were very observant. I knew that he saw me going in there, but I guess he just let me go, for the fun of it.

I silently crept in, and it appeared that they were both to busy making out that they didn't even notice me crawl in on my knees. I slowly shut the door behind me.

They were, like I said, lying on the bed making out so determinedly that you could hear their teeth clacking together. Gross. They were on top of the bed sheets, and they were, er, doing _something._ Yeah. Something. I am _way_ too young to see anything like this. I watched for a minute or two. Who knows? Time is so meaningless to us vampires. Before I jumped up and shouted:

"BOO!!!"

Both of them shrieked and launched themselves off the bed. I was doubled over, with tears pouring down my face, I was laughing so hard. Rosalie was furious. Her face said it all, and before she could beat me to a pulp, I raced down the stairs and pressed my palm to Daddy's face. And he was laughing with me. Rosalie was standing at the top of the stairs, silently hissing at me. I was going to get it this time. Emmett emerged, equally angry. But you could see the smile creeping up on his face.

I hurriedly shoved my palm into everyone's face as fast as I could, so within five minutes everyone was laughing. And Rose was shaking now at the thought of knowing that her whole family, even Carlisle and Esme, were going to taunt her for years to come.

"Wow, Rose, I have never seen you so pushy!" Daddy said.

Emmett snapped and cracked up laughing. Rose also snapped, but in a bad way. Before anyone knew what had happened, she had each of my cheeks pinched in her nails and told me:

"If you ever do that again, I will personally burn your baby pieces." she spoke through her teeth.

Just then a ripping noise was heard throughout the room. I felt my hard flesh tearing from my cheeks and I also felt the half blood, half venom start dripping down my neck. Jasper was already in the air, soaring for my throat. Daddy met him about half way and threw him across the room. Mommy yanked Rosalie off me so she could take a look. She wasn't breathing. Then Carlisle was there already wiping away the excess. Just like Jacob, I healed very fast, so we had to make sure everything was in place, before my face messed up.

Two minutes later, I was fine. Jasper was fine. Rose was fine. Daddy was fine. Mommy was fine. Carlisle was fine. Everyone was fine. Rosalie still had that evil look on her face, but she didn't dare come close to me again.

* * *

**Did you like it? No flames will be accepted AT ALL, as this is my first story. However, I definitely will allow constructive criticism. That helps a lot. :D Thank you for reading! I appreciate that already! R&R!**


	2. Trying to Sleep

**I am so proud of myself! I just successfully started a new chapter(With help from my faithful beta, Katie Ladmoore)! Sooo...Ummm...Enjoy! Oh! Thanks you to twilight fashionista asrtiste for sending me my first review EVER!!!**

* * *

I lay awake that night (I usually sleep) thinking about Rosalie's threat. She has always had issues with me, since she was hoping Mommy would... well...die, and I would be hers. She was always finding something about me to complain about, Daddy said.

This was just a little extreme though... It wasn't the usual _bite_ threat. I always heard it was excruciatingly painful, but this was different.

I couldn't seem to get the image of the fire within her eyes pierced me as she turned away...

I drifted off into a fitful sleep, full of Rosalie's evil eyes appearing throughout my nightmares.

* * *

**Yes, I know its short, but hoped you liked it anyways!** **R&R!**


	3. Checkup

**No more reviews. I'm depressed. No not really, I don't care! I just got back from my cousin's wedding in Tennessee. They look so good together! **

**I don't own Twilight. Darn.**

* * *

I was jolted awake by a huge BANG from over at the house. I discovered that Mommy and Daddy weren't here, but that was normal.

I sat up in my new bed and gave myself a minute to wake up, before flying over.

I entered soundlessly and strode into the kitchen and found my family(except for Rose) looking at me intently. _What is their problem?_ I thought. Carlisle was studying my every move, but I held still. Mommy danced to my side and silently stroked my cheek.

"Are you ok, Nessie?"

_What on Earth was she talking about? _I wondered curiously. Of course I was ok! I held my hand up to her face to show her.

"Oh! Nessie follow me."

Mommy lead me to the bathroom mirror. Immediately I understood what she was talking about. There were ugly purple gash-looking-things where Rose had pinched me. Who knew?!

"I'm fine, Mommy, really! Where's Rose?"

"Ummm... We aren't sure. She took off last night saying she was going hunting and she never came back."

"Oh, Ok."

I shivered.

Pain suddenly shot through my cheeks.

My fingers flew to my face.

"What's wrong sweety?"

I showed her my pain.

"Maybe we should tell Carlisle... He might be able to help."

I trotted after her out of the bathroom and my cheeks seared again.

I couldn't help thinking about what this could mean. What if I died from this? What if I turned into a vampire?

"Carlisle come look at this"

Carlisle came to peer at my cheeks, and I winced as he poked my face curiously.

I was part human. What was there to worry about? Sheesh.

"Nessie, I want to do a quick X-Ray on you if you don't mind." Carlisle asked politely.

"Ummm, sure."

Carlisle took the X-Ray and nothing appeared to be wrong except the huge purple thing on my cheek.

"Momma, is Rose mad at me?"

"Ummm... Theres nothing to worry about, Nessie."

Yep.

She was mad.

Daddy knew it.

So did Mommy.

I was in deep trouble.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed by now, my chapter are pretty short. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.:)**


	4. Dream

**Ok, so I am officially detirmined to put AT LEAST 1,000 word in this chapter. Thanks to my beta, Katie Ladmoore for reviewing! My only review... :( **

**If i was Stephenie Meyer I wouldn't need a _website_ to do my work! So therefore I don't own Twilight :'(**

* * *

I was being avoided.

No one was looking at me.

I knew why, too. It was because of Rose.

Every few seconds, Momma would throw a quick glance in my direction, as if she was waiting for me to blow up or something.

There was something different, I mean besides Rose blowing her top off all because of a little joke. She wasn't _just_ mad at me. There was something more.

Emmet was constantly on the verge of losing it.

He was _obviously_ having a very difficult time without Rose, which I don't really get..It's... more peaceful.

I had never seen Emmet like this before. His eyes were really shifty and I couldn't help but notice they way he looked at me.

It wasn't hostile, but he seemed accusing.

CHILL OUT PEOPLE!!!

It was just a little joke!!! Sheesh!!!

After recieving about the 100th _look_ from Emmet, I went to find Daddy. Maybe he would give me some answers.

I followed his scent over to our cottage, where he was making my bed for me.

"Daddy, whats going on?"

He looked up.

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing"

"Daddy! Everybody keeps looking at me funny, if they look at me at all, and no one talks to me, and Emmet looks like he's gonna lose it!"

"We are all just a little tensed up about Rosalie, that's all." He lied.

Sheesh, how stupid did he think I was?

"Daddy, stop lying to me. Something else is going on! I'm not stupid!"

"Honey its not like that! I never said you were stupid."

"Well, you sure are treating me like I am."

I turned my back on him and left the room.

Daddy was behind me in an instant.

"Listen. Rose is mad at you for sneaking up on her so she just wants to play a prank on you to, that's all."

I stopped in my tracks. Yeah right, like Rose would pull a prank, more like revenge.

"Daddy, _Rosalie_ doesn't 'pull pranks' she gets revenge and if that's what you are trying to tell me then whatever. she wouldn't hurt me."

Rose wouldn't hurt me, right? I mean she always wanted a baby and I'm the closest thing she has sooo...

It would be kinda funny if I learned how to reach out with my visions like Zafrina and show her stuff to freak her out...

Yes, that's what I will do, I will learn to show her images from a distance and do it to freak her out!

"Well, thanks anyway, Daddy," and I walked off toward the house without another word.

The rest of the day flew by quickly.

* * *

A yawn escaped my mouth around midnight.

Good thing about being half vampire, I can stay up later than normal, but sleep is a requirement.

Mommy was at my side in an instant and I followed her without hesitation.

I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was jerked away by a rattling outside from the storm that must have broken out after I had gone to bed.

I tiptoed out of my bedroom to go to the bathroom.

After I _went_ I made my way back to my room.

There she was.

I did he very first thing that came to my mind.

I launched across the room and shoved my hand to her face.

There she was, cradling me, as a baby, cooing to me...

And then she was gone.

I let loose a scream and Mommy and Daddy were by my side within two seconds.

"What is it, Sweety?" Mommy asked, with an edge to her voice.

I couldn't speak.

Daddy told her.

"Edward, how come you didn't warn me? We could have protected her!"

"I was a little distracted, Bella! Were you not?"

"Well, yes... I suppose so, but, but,"

Edward cut her off.

"Neither of us were paying much attention when Rosalie showed up, but she had fled and is probably far away by now" He soothed both of us.

My hands had started shaking. Rosalie had been holding a knife.

_I knew from the past that Rosalie liked to feel her enemies pain, so why not put me through as much as possible?_

_"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was comming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him.I think it was hiding inside a windowless roombehind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops_ seven murders," She corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second." "I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea_it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower_"_

Mommy scooped my up in her arms.

Gross, but I didn't protest, since I couldn't seem to locate my voice.

She carried me to my bed with Daddy close behind her.

My face hit the pillow and then everything went black.

* * *

The sun was streaming through my window.

_Sun?_

The cottage was in the woods, and we lived in Forks. Sun was impossible.

But it was there.

I reached out my fingers to feel the warmth.

Ahhh.

But it was hot.

Much, much, much to hot.

I was burning!

My skin was melting away.

I let out a scream.

I tried but failed to pull my hand away from the sun.

_Drip, drip, drip._

My hard flesh was splattered all over the floor.

I screamed again.

I got out of bed to pull my hand away.

The window smashed oped and light flooded the room.

I let loose the scream of my life, and then everything went black.(again)

**

* * *

**

**Ok, did you like it? I reached my goal!!! 1,263 words!!! review review review!!! Guess what? I got a cookie from Katie Ladmoore!!! YAY!!! It was yummy! :)**


	5. Trail

**Hey I just finished my last chapter and I was so bored. Does anyone know of a really fun website? You know, like addicting and stuff. And, guess what else? My beta, Katie Ladmoore just showed me how to update!!! I thought every time I saved it automatically updated... but I was wrong(wrong? When havve I been wrong?). Ok well, review! **

**Last I went to the doctor, I was proved to be Hannah, not Stephenie Meyer, so DANG!!! No Twilight for me. :(**

* * *

It was around 4:00 in the morning, and thank heavens it was dark outside.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream._

But she was coming for me.

There was no way around it.

She was lethal.

I was sentenced to die.

I was done for.

I stood up and danced to the bathroom to peer at my reflection.

I had grown again. Now I was more the size of a 10 year old.

Jacob.

Why the flip was I thinking about Jacob now?

I had to tell him goodbye.

And Mommy and Daddy.

Maybe Jacob could come with me. Be alone.

Jacob was coming today, I could tell him then, but we would have to be cautious of our thoughts.

I would have to leave at night, and I would also need Jacob's Rabbit.

I would run to the border, and then Jacob would drive to South California. Be alone.

I would leave Mommy and Daddy a note.

But was it really necessary to leave?

Yes. Part of my brain told me. I wanted to protect my family.

But there was another side.

No, I could stay, and surely my family would protect me.

But Carlisle would never hurt Rose.

And then there was Jacob.

Sure I want to be protected, but the thought of us together and _alone_ was extremely hard to resist. Maybe I was the size of a 10 year old, but my mind was _way _more mature.

Jacob.

Jacob.

My Jacob.

Jacob would gladly dispose of Rose, if she was a danger to me. There was no doubt about that.

Yes, I would leave with Jacob.

But, we would have to be careful about Daddy.

I could leave now, to go get Jacob and warn him, but it was dark.

Way to dark for me, plus what if Rose was still out there? Just waiting for me?

The thought terrified me. I wasn't strong enough to fight her, and Daddy would only do so much to help.

I could call him.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dailed his number.

"Nessie?" Jacob answered in a groggy voice after the third ring.

"Jacob? I'm so sorry to bother you, but there is something very important I need to talk to you about."

He perked up right away. "What is it?"

"Well, I played a trick on Rose a couple nights ago, and now she's kind of coming to kill me."

"I'm on my way, I can get you out of there."

"NO!" I shouted. I hope Mommy and Daddy were to "distracted" to pay any attention to that.

"Why not?"

"What about Daddy? No one can know about this."

"Oh, right." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"So listen, I was thinking, I coud write a letter to my family, and tomorrow night I could meet you at the border."

"That sounds good, but what if she's waiting for you?"

"You could hear me if you're in your wolf form right?"

"I think so." He muttered. Jacob was obviously not thrilled with the thought of me sneeking around with a killer looking for me.

"Then thats settled, but we have to be careful about our thoughts, ok?" I reminded him.

"Right."

"I'll see later then"

"Ok, bye Nessie." I heard the phone click as he hung up.

"Love you" I wispered.

As quietly as I could, I walked over to my desk, and pulled a pad of paper and pen and began my goodbye letter.

* * *

With my letter tucked safely under my mattress, exhausted, I went back to sleep.

Exactly one hour later, I was being shaken awake by Mommy.

I reluctantly tumbled out of bed and followed her to the big house where Jacob was waiting for me, a smile playing across his lips.

I threw myself into his arms.

Jacob chuckled and gladly scooped me up.

I heard Mommy growl quietly as I put my arms around his neck.

It was a good thing Jacob was here, he was a good distracter for what I could be thinking.

Emmet cleared his throat and my head snapped toward him.

He winked.

I almost laughed, but then I saw the concerned expression on Daddy's face.

"Well, Rosalie showed up at our cottage last night."

Esme gasped. She was sick with worry since Rose left, and any news about her wear abouts would give her some relief.

"Nessie saw her, but she ran off before we could get to her."

"Nessie? Was she ok?" Esme asked.

"Ummm, if your looking at it that way, then yes she was in good health."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary about her?" Mommy questioned.

"Ummm, well, she was, ummm, holding a knife..."

Jacob's hands started shaking.

I ran my fingers around his face, my fingers lingering on his lips. He calmed down quickly and let out a sigh.

Daddy's hands were clenched into fists.

Just then, Alice entered the room.

"Nessie, are you ok?"

Of course Alice already knew what had happened.

"Fine."

"I'll be right back you guys." Emmet said before going outside.

I heard him go as far as the cottage before I was distracted with Jacob again, he chuckled and Daddy hissed under his breath.

I ran my palm over Jacob's forehead, asking what he had thought.

"Nothing, Nessie, nothing." He chuckled again.

Just then, Jacob swept from the room, with me still in his arms.

He took me to the cottage, to investige.

Which way had Rose gone?

Jacob quickly discovered Rosalie's trail, along with Emmet's. Well, we know where Emmet went.

We trailed her scent to the beach, but her scent had washed away from there.

A little ways down the beach, I noticed Emmet searching carefully, for any lead to hid wife.

I looked up to tell Jacob to catch up, but his eyes.

He was gazing down at me, in a way that was very unfamiliar.

He was wearing a gentle smile, and looking at me as though It was only He and I.

It was.

The beach spun around in my head and it was only Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

My Jacob.

He leaned down and kissed me.

It was very gentle.

And very sweet.

And quick, way to quick.

My heart stopped, and then we were running.

My head was swimming, and I didn't pay much attention to where we were going until we entered Sam's driveway.

Sam was already there, along with Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul.

"Any news, Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Her trail disappeared at the ocean."

"We'll keep our eyes open."

"Thanks" Jacob swung we around and he was running back to the Cullen's again.

* * *

**Like it? I thought is was sweet! Review ok? I like reviews. I'll update soon.! Sure it was shory but still...**


	6. Lay Off, Jacob!

**Ok new chapter! Thanks to JordanCullen815 for making this story a favorite! I feel so special!**

**I don't own Twilight :(**

I was finding it extremely hard to concentrate after Jacob finally set me down in a chair by the fire.

I hadn't moved.

Sure I had feelings for him, but I wasn't sure I wanted to show them yet.

Daddy seemed to have frozen, too.

Sucked he could read minds.

Grrr... I didn't want this!

Did I?

Mommy kept asking him what had happened, but Daddy must have gone into shock or something.

After getting a good shaking from Mommy, he finally confessed what he knew.

"He kissed her."

A low sound issued from the back of Mommy's throat.

Jacob started backing away slowly. He wasn't having a hard time remembering what had happened last time...

"N-n-no" The word tumbled from my mouth.

All eyes turned on me. I shouldn't have said anything.

Carlisle was examining me carefully.

I reached toward Jacob automatically, and he made a grab for my hand, but Mommy got there first.

She slapped his hand away and growled.

Mommy was vibrating so hard, if she had been a werewolf, she would have exploded by then.

I shreiked and launched myself at her.

The blow threw her across the room.

What? I wasn't nearly as strong as her!

Mommy didn't want to hurt Jacob, she was letting me push her away.

Daddy was still frozen in his seat, with a small smile on his face.

"Mommy!!!" I screamed.

Mommy glanced at my furious face and hissed.

"How could you, Renesmee?"

"Mommy! How could _you_?"

Alice danced over, and began tugging Mommy away.

I decided to follow her.

Every one was already out with her by the time I dragged my feet in front of her.

"Mommy, you know how Jacob is! Imprinting isn't something he can control!"

"I don't care! You aren't even two years old yet, no matter how big you are."

"Well, what if I hadn't knocked you out of the way?"

Mommy's face hardened as she tried to think of a response, taking advantage of the silence, I went to go find Jacob.

I found him looking around my bedroom.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you?" Jacob asked.

"Better than ok." I grinned.

He returned the smile.

I reached for his hand, and he took it.

"Look, here's my letter, tell me what you think of it."

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_I have decided to leave, for your safety of course. I will always love you, but I can't risk Rosalie coming here again. Carlisle would never hurt her, so I'm taking Jacob with me. Mommy? Don't flip about Jacob ok? And don't try to find us, I love you to much. Tell everybody thanks for me. I love them all so much. Thanks for everything.  
I love you,  
Renesmee Cullen_

_"_Nessie, what if they come looking for us?"

"I have that planned out. I just need you to wait at the border with the rabbit. My scent will end with the car."

"Good idea."

"Jacob?"

"Nessie?"

"I really like you."

"I really like you to." He grinned.

I melted. My knees started wobbling as he took a small step toward me.

I turned my face away shyly.

I felt his warm fingers tilt my chin up to his face, and I felt his lips press gently against mine.

This time, when he pulled away a second later I stretched up on my tiptoes to make it last.

"Are we going to think about this later?" Jacob laughed.

"No." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Nessie, Bella will be angry..."

"I don't care." I murmered as I leaned my head against his chest.

He held me close.

The world was spinning dangerously out of control again...

And then Mommy walked in.

"RENESMEE CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

I clutched Jacob to me.

"Go away, Mommy."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Calm down, Mommy, it's just Jacob!"

"JUST JACOB?" Mommy shrieked.

"Yes, just Jacob. My Jacob."

Mommy hissed.

Alice showed up then. It was a good thing she was keeping tabs on Rosalie, so she wouldn't know what Jacob and I were preparing to do.

Jasper was right behind her, holding on to her hand.

Jasper immediately calmed her down and Bella was quick to apologize, and be taken away by Alice.

After a few moments, Daddy entered the room.

"I understand how you feel about Jacob, but you are to young! Definitely to young to be kissing him! I don't have any idea _what _you were thinking!"

"Daddy, stop it. You will never understand, and if you knew what was best for me, you would SHUT UP AND LEAVE THE ROOM!!!"

"Nessie, its ok. I can wait one more year, for when you _are_ old enough." Jacob said cheerfully.

_What? Well, _I_ can't wait. I want Jacob all to myself NOW!!!_

I touched my palm to Jacob's face and he bent down to kiss me once more, and _right in front of Daddy!_

Daddy hissed quietly before leaving my bedroom.

I pulled Jacob closer and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Nessie."

He obviously wanted a response, but I wasn't sure I was ready to make that commitment yet.

I tried to pull away, but Jacob wouldn't let me.

He pressed his lips to my hair as I struggled to get free.

"This doesn't really bother you, does it?" He asked.

I was silent.

I was still pushing against his powerful grip with all my strength, but it was no use. Jacob was to strong.

"Well, does it?"

"Jacob, will you please let me go?"

"If you hold still."

I froze. He stroked my cheek, and ran his lips over my face.

I kept as still as possible through the whole thing.

Sure, I was secretly enjoying it, but I was no where near letting _him_ know that.

When he was finished with my face, he moved on to my neck.

_OMG this is heaven_. I thought secretly.

I kept my face strait, and Jacob ended with my lips.

Then I was kissing him back.

_This needs to stop._ I thought. I need to draw the line. But some things were better said than done.

He let go to soon. I resisted the temptation to hold him closer.

"Jake, I really like you, but you can't rush me on this."

"I'm not rushing you." He defended himself.

"Yes, Jacob, you are. That whole kissing thing you just did? Yeah, that's something you might do in a couple months, and this is only the first day."

"Ok, ok, I'll hold off for now."

"Thanks."

Jacob kissed me quickly.

I smiled.

* * *

**Like it? If you didn't tell me so I can do something about it. I can change it, right? Review!**


	7. Uh oh

**Hi. I am officially addicted to Fanfiction. ADDICTED!!! New chapter. Review, because it makes me happy to know people actually read my story.**

* * *

Jacob and I had decided over the phone to wait to leave for a week, and see what happened.

I couldn't figure out what was up with Jacob.

I think he was trying to get me alone again, before we left.

Not if I could help it.

Daddy had cheered up quite a bit, hearing what I was thinking about him all the time.

Sure I still loved him, but I wanted to take it slow.

And the whole stalking thing he was doing to me, was really getting on my nerves.

Daddy could also hear Jacob's thoughts.

He was giving me nightly reports, anything to keep me away from him.

Jacob was constantly thinking about our last kiss, and was angry I didn't want to hop right into a relationship.

I was still being measured, and I was still growing around two inches every day. Thats gaining about a years worth of height about every day.

That means I was about the size of a fourteen year old now.

The fact that I was almost full grown, and would be in a few days, bothered Mommy a lot.

She had actually cut down on my blood supply the past week.

And I was being forced to eat gross Human Food.

My thirst was getting harder to bear, and Charlie was coming today.

"Mommy, I really need to hunt." I begged her.

"Its only been a week, you can hold off for a few more days. Daddy and I can go for two or three weeks without hunting, and I'm sure you can do the same."

"Mommy, if you haven't noticed, I'm different." I said sarcastically.

"I know, eat human food if you're hungry."

UGGG!!! What was up with her?

The mirror told me my eyes were dark today, I had brown eyes, but they got a little darker with thirst.

Maybe Daddy would take me hunting.

Daddy was happy to, before he told Mommy where he was going.

"Renesmee is staying here." She told him firmly.

"Why? Look at her eyes. They are getting darker."

"Because... I need her here... to...ummm... Clean up before Charlie gets here."

Wow. What a lame excuse, the house is always perfect! It can't get any more clean.

"Come on, Bella, I am taking her hunting."

Yes! Finally. Good thing to, Charlie smells delicious. Warm, sweet. I heard Charlie drive up.

Oh no. I can't go now. Charlie doesn't know that we are vampires.

I could smell him from here.

My mouth started watering.

I bit my tongue. Charlie was my grandfather. I couldn't hurt him.

But he smelled sooo good!

He'll be dead in a few decades anyway.

My throat seared with pain, but I couldn't.

I had to get out of here.

I flew to the bathroom and shut the door.

I breathed in the smell of the towels.

I heard Daddy welcome Charlie in a strained voice.

He knew what I was thinking.

He murmered something to Jacob, and I heard him coming up the stairs.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Come in."

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Ummm, I really need to hunt, but Mommy won't let me. I can't go down there."

Jacob had left he door open, and Charlie's scent wafted through my nose, and I bent down into the hunting crouch.

Jacob, sensing what I was about to do, slammed the door and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I relaxed. We were alone.

My heartbeat quickened, and I broke free from his grip.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Just... Carry me, so I can't get Charlie, and take me to the woods." I told him.

"Ummm, ok."

He scooped me up and left the bathroom.

I was holding my breath, but that couldn't last.

I exhaled in a gust, and Charlie's scent washed over me.

He was just a few feet away.

_Boom-boom, boom-boom._

His heart pumped sweet blood through his neck.

I struggled in Jacob's arms.

It was a good thing he held on tight.

Charlie glanced at me.

He hurried over to greet his granddaughter.

Come to me, Charlie. Thats right.

"Ummm, Charlie, you might not want to come any closer." Jacob warned.

"Let me say 'Hi' to my favorite Granddaughter." He laughed.

Daddy cought on right away and grabbed Charlie's shoulder.

"Charlie, really, Renesmee will be back soon." He said.

"No," I soothed, "Hi, Charlie. I missed you." I had stopped struggling, and I reached for him.

Jacob, thinking I was fine, loosened his grip and I was able to walk slowly toward Charlie.

"NO!!!" Daddy shouted.

Everyone was then right in front of me, pushing me back.

Charlie was already across the room, looking bewildered.

I lunged for him, but Jasper was in my way.

Daddy grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.

I attempted to shake his hand off, but he was holding on tight.

Daddy pulled me out of the house and took me to the woods.

I gasped.

"Ok, Nessie? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry." I apologixed over and over again.

"Its ok, but I am taking you hunting, no matter what your mother says."

* * *

I got back to the house, with my eyes back to brown.

"Charlie I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Thats ok, Nessie, I still don't have any idea what you did though."

_We need to tell him._ I thought.

I saw Daddy nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Charlie I think its time you understood our position." He said over the TV.

All eyes turned on him.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, we are going to let you in on the secret."

Mommy glanced in my direction, an apology in her eyes.

_Can I tell him?_

Daddy nodded again.

"Charlie, I am really sorry for what just happened. I think you need to know why. Charlie we are vampires, and I wanted to suck your blood."

Charlie gasped and started scooting away from me. Ok so maybe I said that to quickly... That was a little harsh...

"No, I'm ok, Charlie! I'm fine now. I promise!"

Charlie glanced around at all of the Cullens, before saying in amazement: "I'm still alive!"

Everyone laughed.

"Charlie, we don't eat humans." Daddy said loudly.

"What?"

"Our diet consists of animals, and If we go to long without hunting, we, well, lose control."

"And Renesmee hasn't been... h-h-h-h" Charlie didn't seem to be able to say "Hunting" clearly.

"Hunting." Emmet finished for him.

"Yeah, that" Charlie responded with a shudder.

"That's right, Nessie hasn't been hunting in a while, so you smelled very good to her." Jasper said. He was uptight with Charlie here.

Charlie still looked horrified.

"Well, I'm going to Sue's for dinner. So I better be going."

Charlie was officially dating Sue now. It was also kind of obvious that he REALLY wanted to get away from us, too.

"I love you Grandpa." I said as I hugged Charlie. This would probably be the last time I would see him.

He pulled away, and waved goodbye to everyone.

When Charlie was safely driving down the road, I motioned for Jacob to meet me at the Cottage.

Jacob was in my room waiting for me, by the time I got there. (I had told Daddy to watch a new TV show that was coming on that I wanted to watch.)

He grabbed my hand, and although I tried to pull away, he held on tight.

We both sat on the bed.

"Jacob, we need to leave tonight. I can't stand staying any longer. I can't keep my family in danger like this."

Jacob's face brightened at my words. "I'll drive down to La Push and get everything ready."

"Ok."

Jacob pulled my close and kissed my swiftly on the lips.

I watched him leave. My heart was already sinking. I wanted him to stay.

"Jacob?" I called.

_What was I going to say?_

"Yes?"

"Ummm..."

Jacob reached for me.

I curled up in his arms.

Ok this is off limits. I was supposed to take this slowly, right?

No. Lets rush.

I tilted my chin up and pulled his mouth onto mine.

Jacob overreacted.

He crushed my lips, and crushed me into his body.

I was curled around him, and my lips were moving is strange ways.

I wanted to pull away.

I tried to, but he was holding me to tight.

Jacob paid no attention to my struggles.

Finally, I gave up.

I bit his lip.

Jacob yelped in pain and wreched away from me.

"Jacob you are SOOO oblivious to other peoples feelings!"

Jacob stared at me. He was angry.

"Jacob I really like you, but this is stupid! Please, I want to take this slowly!"

He gaped at me.

Jacob rolled off the bed, and lunged toward the door.

But I wasn't letting him leave, not yet.

"Jacob, please, just listen for a second." My hand was already an inch away from him face.

He breathed in my scent, and leaned in to see my vision.

But all he saw was the scene in front of me. There was nothing to show.

Jacob leaned away.

"Nessie, I love you and I need you. I don't understand how it is so hard for you to love me back. But I'm here when you are ready."

"Jacob! I can't believe you think that! I am only 5 years old!!! I don't love you!!! I don't think it's fair that you choose to use that against me!!!"

Jacob's chin was trembling slightly. He turned and stalked toward the door.

"Jacob-"

He cut me off. "I get it, ok! I'm not good enough for you!!!" The pain in his eyes turned to anger, and I saw the tips of his fingers tremble.

"Jake, I-"

But he was gone.

My tears spilled over, and I turned and flung myself on the bed, sobbing.

I heard Daddy and Mommy enter the room a few minutes later, but I didn't turn.

Mommy's cool, gentle fingers grazed my back.

"What happened, sweetie?"

Wow. What a stupid question. She says it like she doesn't know.

"Mom," I rolled onto my back. "I know Daddy has already told you everything, I'm not an idiot."

Daddy chuckled behind me.

"Nessie, it's ok! You don't have to love him!" Mommy cried.

"But I do!" I screamed.

Mommy and Daddy both took a step backwards.

A fresh cry broke my throat and I fled from the room.

* * *

Jacob had to back to the reservation.

I hated hurting him.

But.

There was always an exception.

Jacob wanted to much to fast, and I was sick of having to always be the responsible one.

He had made it clear that he wasn't comming to get me tonight.

That was good.

I wasn't ready to be alone with him again.

I was laying down on Alice's bed, in her room.

I heard the low mumbles of the vampires downstairs.

Someone was comming up the stairs.

"Can I come in?" Alice's chime-bell vioce asked.

"Sure."

She was at my side in an instant, with a small smile onn her face.

"What?" Why was she staring at me?

"Your face!" She laughed out loud.

I frowned.

"So-rry!" I complained.

She snickered again.

"Sooo...? Why don't you come downstairs?"

"Fine, as long as no one stares." I raised my voice to be sure everyone heard me.

Alice took my hand and we ran down the stairs together.

They stared anyway.

I felt the blood rush to my face, and Jasper stiffened, before relaxing again.

Alice released my hand and walked slowly over to Jasper.

Planning to shake off my recent blow-out, I grinned at everybody.

They continued staring. I could sense tension in the air.

Emmet was glaring at me, grief in his eyes, but a smile on his face. They were all smiling.

"Come on guys, I am WAY more observant than you give me credit for. What's going on?"

"Rose." Daddy pointed. I hadn't noticed her casual stance. It was normal for her to be in here, so I hadn't noticed.

Ok so I wasn't _that _observant.

And it obviously hadn't hit me yet. ROSALIE WAS STANDING LESS THAN FIVE FEET AWAY FROM ME!!!

I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing, and my head hit the floor, before everything turned black, again.

**

* * *

**

**ok so that one was really long... so review please sorry i havent updated in so long!!!**


End file.
